1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle supporting structure for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
EP 1 728 707 A2 discloses a vehicle supporting structure for a vehicle that has opposite lateral body pillars that generally are referred to as the B pillars. The supporting structure is arranged between the body pillars and opposite lateral ends of the supporting structure are fastened to the body pillars. The transverse supporting structure is of multi-part design and has two lateral side parts that are adjacent to the respective body pillar. Each lateral side part is a hollow support assembled from a plurality of sheet-metal parts. As seen from above, each side part has an arcuate profile and extends obliquely from the body pillar toward the rear of the vehicle. A hollow transverse support is arranged between the two side parts and is connected at both ends to the side parts.
DE 60 2004 002 660 T2 discloses a similar vehicle supporting structure with side parts assembled from a plurality of metal sheets and connected directly to the inner side wall in the region of the B pillar. A transverse support extends between the two side parts, and inverted U-shaped roll bars are placed on the transverse support. Connecting clips also are provided on the inner side of the B pillar and are intended to be used for mounting a convertible top.
It is the object of the invention to provide a vehicle supporting structure that is suitable for vehicles having a fixed, immovable roof or for a convertible.